Hellsing - Iron Hearts
by Computermatronic
Summary: Taking place six years after the Millennium incident, old enemies are lurking in the shadows, or are they? Nothing is ever as it seems.


**Disclaimer: Hellsing and its affiliated characters and ideas are all the intellectual property of Korea Hirano. All characters and ideas original to this story are hereby placed into the public domain. Enjoy reading**.

Six years had past. Six long years of rebuilding and six years of hunting the remnants of Millennium. Six years of investigation told them one thing. Something was coming.

 **Hellsing Command Bunker – Briefing Hall**

All of the Hellsing organization's troops were present for Sir Integra's briefing; leaving the hall somewhat cramped. The 120 soldiers were surprisingly quite prior to Integra's arrival, perhaps a sign of how troubling a Millennium cell persisting despite the six year hunt.

Sir Hellsings arrival and position at the lectern signified the beginning of the briefing. "We have, after extensive searching, finally located the elusive Millennium remnant cell calling itself "Iron Dawn". They have taken residence in a network of disused Second World War bunkers and ensured that their feeding patterns are neither sporadic nor identifiable to quell suspicion." Integra explained.

"Let me make this clear, these are not run of the mill FREAK vampires; they are highly trained and experienced members of Millenniums vampiric SS, so the extreme caution must be exercised. The fact that they have maintained rank and not scummed to complacency, while simultaneously staying off our radar these past six years indicates exactly how dangerous they are." she continued.

"Officer Victoria shall lead the operation, and will try to draw the enemy out. Your task is to provide suppressive fire when she does. SS units make use of a full head-to-foot uniform complete with gas mask equipped with UV filtering lenses, so heavy UV spotlights will likely be useless, as will silver-based suppression gases. You will be solely dependent on your weapon and your marksmanship." she finished.

"I trust nobody has any questions?" Integra inquired.

The room's silence confirmed this, and Integra dismissed the Hellsing troops; returning to her office.

Upon arrival she was greeted with yet another pile of paperwork. Most assumed it was the Alucard's twisted antics that fueled her smoking habit, but she'd dealt with that since childhood. It was in fact, the veritable plethora of paperwork that brought about that habit. Integra shuffled through the ever-growing mountains of it on her desk: bills, a couple of requisition forms and an invoice from Hellsing Arms Co. The first three were filled out, scanned for errors and placed aside. The rest were neatened up and shifted to the left. Mentally, the sole Hellsing air summoned officer Victoria, who arrived almost momentarily, entering via the door.

"Prompted as ever Seras, and respectful of my privacy. Unlike a certain bloody menace. " Integra greeted the younger of the two. As per usual, Sir Integra was impossible to read; although it was clear it was important.

"These blighters have been under our radar for far too long, and to be honest I think this raid will end up asking more questions than it answers." Integra explained.

"Six years is a long time to maintain complete isolation and secrecy when entirely cut off from allies, let alone moral, authority and supply. If this one splinter group managed to stay under our radar, why not others? But that's not why I called you here." Integra continued.

"Sir?" Seras probed nervously.

"Lately I've sensed a great foreboding, but somehow not related to this. I've never been one to rely on intuition alone, so I ask you: have your Nosferatu senses picked up anything strange?" Sir Integra inquired.

"No Sir… Well, since fully 'awakening' as Nosferatu I've always felt a foreboding sense. It's hard to tune out of what is a danger now, and what is a danger in the future or past, or not directly connected to me. Except for in the heat battle of course, imminent danger sense seems to come naturally there." Seras replied.

Sir Integra sighed. "I suppose I cannot expect you to master every vampiric ability without the assistance of your Master. You've certainly made a lot of improvement since whence we first met." Integra continued.

"You are dismissed" Integra instructed.

'Well that was strange' Seras thought as she left Sir Integra's office and made her way to the Hellsing mansion's armory. First & foremost she was greeted by the Harkonnens, but they were far too ridiculously large for close quarters combat. Instead Seras opted for two far more sensible .50 Cal Desert Eagle pistols.

Finally she made her way to the Hellsing bunker where the armored Hellsing troop carriers awaited. Upon arrival she was greeted by Colonel William Ingram, who would be overseeing the operation.

"Good to see you miss Victoria" the Colonel greeted her." Traveling with us tonight?"the Colonel continued.

The Colonel then watched Seras silently nodded then enter the foremost of the troop carriers. He still found it difficult to comprehend how somebody so innocent held such impossible unholy power. Officer Victoria was truly a marvel, holding the bloodiest, most monstrous abilities of any vampire he had ever seen, yet somehow so very human.

With all preparations completed the massive Hellsing troop transporters grumbled out of the bunker and toward the iron gates of the Hellsing mansion. The convoy spilled onto the London streets. The carriers rumbled along eventually entering more urbanized areas, until finally reaching their destination. The entrance was fairly small and the convoy took shelter in an adjacent warehouse.

The comms were tested, and the Hellsing troopers assembled a fortification should the fighting spill topside. The force split in two: an assault squad led by Officer Victoria, and another dedicated to the fortification.

A swift sharp kick brought the solid iron door off it's hinges, and it landed with a loud pang. The troops behind her gawked at the show of strength, then snapped back to attention. Mentally Seras swept the upper parts of the bunker, finding nothing. 'Strange' she thought, and lead the heavily clad assault squad into the bunker. Finding the first spiral staircase, Seras swung herself across the railing, making a forty foot descent silently.

The first thing she encountered was a was a corpse, minus head. It couldn't be a victim, for it were clad in SS tactical gear. Seras continued through the bunker. The Hellsing assault squad was finally caught up, but maintain distance from Officer Victoria.

Rounding a corner, Seras came across the carnage of a very recent battle: Millennium had clearly been the looser here. Blood pooled in the uneven sections of the floor, corpses strewn about, many still clutching weapons. The few that retained their heads had gaping holes in their chests. Whoever had done this was clearly highly trained, or supernatural themselves.

Seras clicked her earpiece, and began to explain what she saw: "Colonel… Millennium has been wiped out."

"Really? I didn't hear any gunfire… and you've only been down there twenty minutes." the Colonel's voice crackled back, somewhat confused.

"No, I mean somebody else has wiped out the Millennium cell here. They've all been killed prior to our arrival."

"Copy that?" the Colonel replied.

"They're all dead Sir. Killed by an unknown assailant. Recently, but over an hour ago." Seras exclaimed.

"I… uh, understood. Continue to sweep the bunker, perhaps there is a survivor or recording of what happened. Seras Continued her sweep, not finding any survivors, but more vampiric SS: killed with equally macabre efficiency.

Integra was right: this siege answered no questions, but it certainly did ask a few.

 **AN:** **Extremely sorry for not continuing this story, I have decided to re-write the first chapter. I'll be releasing the second chapter tomorrow.**


End file.
